


Assistance

by Lalaen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blind Character, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, M/M, Non Traditional Relationships, Power Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/Lalaen
Summary: Prompto wants nothing more than for everyone to be happy again. When Gladio has an idea, he's not sure if it's beyond his capabilities. Ever the optimist, he's going to give it his best shot anyways.(Spoilers for post chapter 9)





	

Prompto yawned hugely, stretching his arms over his head and ending it in a sad little huff, looking up at Gladio as they jogged side by side. "So what didya want me up so early for?" 

"To run with me, dumbass."

Well, that wasn't _that_ unbelievable. Since everything had been so messed up, Prompto felt like he'd gotten a lot closer with both Gladio and Ignis. He felt helpful, and needed - though thinking that also made him feel guilty. It's not like he was happy Ignis was blind, or anything... but wow, he couldn't be more grateful for how much affirmation that they wanted him around he was getting. When they first started out on this road trip, he never would've imagined Gladio would want to go for a morning run with him!

Prompto pouted at him anyways, because he had the suspicion it was more about Gladio wanting to talk to him away from Ignis (who was disgustingly good at overhearing conversations about himself). Since both of them were pretty glued to the guy recently, well. This was a good excuse, at least? He sped up a little so he was ahead of Gladio, turning to jog backwards. "Dude... I'm onto you. What's up?"

Gladio tightened his lips and made that serious face he kept making recently. Prompto fucking hated it, because it almost always meant a fight was going to start. His heart fell, because there was no one around but him. 

"Shit, Prompto. Don't look like you're afraid of me, you know it's not like that," he stopped, and pushed his sweaty hair out of his face. 

Prompto didn't stop quite as fast, and had to jog back a few steps to stand in front of him. "Yeah, I know. I just want everyone to be okay!"

Gladio waved a hand to say he was fine; kind of obviously a lie but whatever. "I did wanna talk to you. Let's sit down a sec."

Nobody had to tell Prompto twice. He flopped down at the base of a nearby tree, plucking at his sweaty shirt to stop it from sticking to his chest. "So, what's up?" He asked again as Gladio sat next to him with a long sigh. 

"It's Iggy," he said in a tired tone that definitely meant he knew he didn't have to say that. 

"He's doing good," Prompto said enthusiastically. "He's been talking more. Sounding a little like himself." Ignis had been scary quiet for quite a while, and then when he spoke he'd always be hesitant and apologetic. It was almost disturbing to hear some of those things from him, and it had obviously bugged Gladio the most. 

"Yeah, you're right. We kinda had it out and I guess he realized how much he'd cut himself off."

"So that's awesome!" Prompto clapped him on the shoulder with a big grin. "Good job, man. He's really doing better."

Gladio made that tight-lipped face again, but he looked way more worried than angry. "And we're fucking again."

"Yeah! That's great," Prompto had been feeling like a total dick for missing the little bit of physical affection he used to get from Ignis, when Gladio had way more of a right to. He seemed pretty ok with their guiding touches, but Prompto knew better than to try for much when he'd seen Gladio pushed away. It wasn't fair to want to. 

Still, before everything, Ignis had been warming up to him. Prompto had even gotten a few kisses out of him, and he really... missed that. Of course, he missed Ignis being normal and healthy period. 

Gladio let his head thump back against the tree. "Yeah, it's great. He's almost... normal, sometimes. Fuck." He ran his hand through his hair again. Prompto always hoped that taking more responsibility for Ignis would make Gladio less stressed, but it never seemed to help. 

"I mean I think," Prompto said hesitantly, because he had this feeling that Gladio was too wrapped up in his own shit to understand what was going on in Ignis' head right now, "he just wants us to treat him normal. You doing what you always did with him..."

"I know, I know." Gladio grunted, cutting him off. "I've been trying. He won't dom me. Won't get mean. Even if I try to tempt him into it."

"Oh," Prompto flushed a little, thinking not for the first time about how it felt to be looked down on with cold blue eyes and impersonally spanked with a leather-clad hand. He really, really missed that. 

"... he needs it." Gladio's eyes were closed like he was resting, but a vein of tension was standing out on his temple. "That's who he is. Anyways, he needs that confidence right now."

It made sense to Prompto, so he nodded emphatically. It was super obvious Ignis didn't think much of his own capabilities any more, and he'd always been so unshakable when he was in control like that. He needed to see he was still strong, still commanding. Prompto squirmed just thinking about it -  
Both with anticipation and worry. If Gladio was saying Prompto should join them again, he would be more than happy to. However, he had the sneaking suspicion that both of them was going to be too much for Ignis.

"I guess he feels like I've got too much of an advantage over him," Gladio sounded pretty much the same, but Prompto could tell how much he hated the idea of his partner being uncomfortable with him. It was really eating at him. 

"... did you offer?" Prompto said quietly. He plucked at the grass next to his leg and ripped out a handful. 

"No shit I offered," Gladio growled. 

"Maybe that's why," it was even quieter. He was very aware his friend wasn't mad at him, but he still hated getting snapped at. "He uh. Kind of makes you, doesn't he? You fight for it. Maybe he doesn't want you to just. Give it to him?" He didn't look up because he didn't want to know if Gladio looked pissed. 

"Fuck, kid. Don't ever let anybody tell you you're stupid."

Prompto broke into a grin, looking up to see Gladio giving him a tired, but warm smile. It felt good. 

"Hey, my point is... you're a perfect sub. You practically beg for it before you even beg for it." It felt like he shouldn't love hearing that, but delighted heat coiled in Prompto's belly. 

"You really think?"

Gladio clapped him hard enough on the shoulder to make him almost fall onto his side. "Yeah, I do. He won't be able to resist ya."

It fully sunk in what he was really saying - Prompto was one to take random compliments at face value, and not question them - and he froze. "You want me to do that? Um. Without you?"

"Pretty sure he won't do it if I'm there, so it's all you. He was getting really cool with you before."

Prompto would have sat down if he wasn't already. Both of them at once was crazy intense, but Gladio had always been a buffer between him and Ignis, hadn't he? The advisor was so distant -

But he wasn't so distant with Prompto any more. Sometimes Noctis and Gladio would be silently having it out, you could barely breathe cause the tension in the air was so thick. It was obvious how much it hurt Ignis, the line of his back and his grip on the chair said everything. Prompto would watch him, and slowly put a hand on his knee, and think to himself _I'm the only one really paying attention to you, aren't I?_

Hesitantly, Prompto met eyes with Gladio. This was big, he knew it was. He couldn't afford to fuck this up, and he had a pretty good history of fucking things up. Was he seriously being trusted with this?

"Don't look at me like that," Gladio sat forwards a little. "You can do it. You need to hear that? If I thought he'd have a problem with it I wouldn't tell you to. You're a fucking good sub, okay?"

Prompto' mouth felt dry. Gladio trusted him with a lot of really important things, but he hadn't expected this at all. Regardless, he knew Gladio must be sure this would go ok or he actually wouldn't be pushing it. Prompto gave him a firm nod. He wasn't going to let anyone down. "I'll do my best." He was nervous, but it was also excitement twisting his stomach in knots. 

"Yeah, I know."

...

"Mmmaking the bed," Prompto sung under his breath to a makeshift tune that was - on purpose, for once - pretty flat. "Smoothin out the wrinkles for a good sleep tonight, just making the bed..." he glanced over at Ignis as he flicked the blanket to even it out. He knew his singing always got to Ignis, he'd been snapped at enough times in the car. However, now there was almost no chance. The advisor seemed to like being able to hear people around him, and Prompto hadn't been going on anywhere near long enough. This was just to get his attention. 

It was working. Ignis' head was tilted slightly, and Prompto had noticed by now what that meant. His heart was already racing in his chest, and he hadn't even done anything yet. This totally wouldn't work. He was just going to make a fool of himself, Ignis had that way of making people feel like they were regardless. 

He set his shoulders stubbornly and heaved his bag on the floor. It made a loud and careless thud, and he crouched down and started rummaging through it. His bag was not neat at all, and he was pretty sure that would be obvious by just how much noise he made digging around in it. 

"What are you doing?" Yes, there it was. That slight irate edge in Ignis' voice. Perfect. 

"Uh, just looking for my camera cord." He wasn't, of course. He tossed his extra pair of boots down next to the bag. 

"Didn't you leave it next to the bed?"

Prompto glanced over to the nightstand guiltily, which was exactly where he'd put it. "Nah, must've tossed it in here last night." Normally, Ignis would've given him shit about his mess already. Now he'd probably need more pushing. "Found it!" Prompto said, not grabbing anything and flopping down in the chair opposite Ignis. He stretched his arms above his head to try and get the kink out of his back, and waited. Gladio had gone out to do a little training with Noct, which was great seeing as they still had some patching up to do. Prompto started to fidget in his seat as the moments ticked by with no comment on his mess. This totally wasn't going to work, and although he had a few more ideas he was scared they wouldn't work either. 

"Prompto, you have to clean up after yourself," Ignis said in that clipped tone he had that meant he'd been trying really hard _not_ to say something. 

Instantly, Prompto was grinning. "Yes, Sir," he said, making sure it came out with just enough of a flirt on that title. He couldn't add a wink or a pout or anything like that, so his voice would have to be sultry enough to get his point across. He was not quite as good at that as Gladio was, but he thought he did alright. He didn't get a visible reaction but honestly didn't expect one, not yet. He got up and piled his stuff back into his bag - it hadn't been as big of a mess as he'd made it out to be, anyways - and considered his next move as carefully as he was capable of considering anything. Then he went over and leaned on the side of Ignis' chair. He felt really dumb. His heart was beating so fast he felt faint. "Anything else I can do for you?" That was the kind of thing Ignis got mad at him for asking, so he made sure to ask it in a super submissive tone; not that he knew what that sounded like. He bit his lip, struggling not to wimp out and stammer through an apology for being so forwards. 

_You can do this, Prompto. Keep it together._ It was all he could do not to think out loud. _Too far to turn back now anyways._

He had literally no idea what Ignis was thinking, and that was what made him so nervous. Ignis had always been hard to read, only Noct seemed to be able to do it. If Prompto had to guess, he'd say the advisor totally knew what he was getting at and was just trying to decide whether he wanted to tip his hand that he knew. 

Maybe. 

There was definitely tension in his jaw, and he hadn't said anything. Prompto actually gasped when Ignis stood up, heart leaping into his throat. Was this it? There was not even the slightest change in expression, and no words, and wouldn't he be scolded by now if Ignis wanted him to stop?

There was nothing for it. It was time to go all in and deal with the consequences. He took a deep breath and dropped to his knees at Ignis' feet, head bowed not so much out of submission as because he really couldn't handle seeing the reaction - or lack of one. 

The floor bit into his knees through his jeans, and he dug his nails into his thighs to stop himself from fidgeting, watching his own hands tremble despite it. He took a shuddering breath as Ignis stood dead silent above him. Fuck, this was such a mistake. His face burned, and even more embarrassingly, he felt tears pressing behind his eyes. What if Ignis and Gladio didn't trust him any more?

A hard boot heel pressed against his shoulder, and before he could lift his head he was kicked flat onto his back. Eyes wide, his elbows banged on the floor as he failed to catch himself on his hands. "Hha," he breathed, looking up at Ignis with his face still flaming hot and seeing what he was pretty sure was the hint of an approving smirk. 

His heart skipped at least three beats. Holy shit he was already popping one, it was a real blessing Ignis couldn't see what a mess he was right now. Though... um, maybe that was part of the appeal. He could admit he wouldn't know. 

Every time Prompto had done a scene with the two of them, he'd had instructions at the beginning. Now, his arms trembled just holding him up, something that was not normally a problem. "W-what do you want me to do," he stumbled over his words a little. 

Ignis only had to pause a moment - that was the thing with him, he thought so fast it was almost like he didn't have to think - before he seemed to have an answer. He stepped forwards, his boot coming down with a click neatly between Prompto's slightly splayed legs (how had he known, was it a guess?). His cane tapped Prompto's knee, then trailed down the inside of his thigh. He forgot to breathe. It seemed like a stupid thing to get a thrill out of, but here Ignis was giving him a thrill out of it. 

He let out an audible whine when the end of the cane found his already embarrassingly hard cock and came to rest there. His whine turned into a full-throated groan when the touch became a slightly cruel pressure. 

"Undress and kneel with your knees apart and your hands on your ankles." Ignis said in a clipped tone, lifting the cane to let him up. 

Dick throbbing, Prompto scrambled to obey. He would've thought there was no big deal being naked in front of Ignis now that he couldn't see, but on his knees before the other man; who was still fully clothed, he felt just as vulnerable as ever. Looking up at Ignis felt wrong, so he looked down, his cheeks heating up as he stared at his cock jutting up lewdly from between his legs. 

Ignis crouched in front of him, reaching out a hand and trailing the tips of his gloved fingers down Prompto's chest, then quickly down each thigh to the knee, up over his stomach to each shoulder and down each arm to the wrist. It was not at all sensual but cold and businesslike, though it still made Prompto unbearably squirmy. Even though he hadn't been told yet, he knew he should not move so he chewed his lip and forced himself to stay still. 

"Improve your breathing or you'll make yourself hyperventilate." Ignis said calmly as his touch trailed over Prompto's ribcage again. "Your position is good. If you fail to keep it, I promise you I will notice."

"I'm just really horny," Prompto blurted, immediately flushing beet red when he realized what'd just come out of his mouth. 

"And?" The corner of Ignis' mouth was twitching and Prompto cringed when he realized it was because he was fighting a smile. 

"H-hey, it's, I'm not... I c-can't really breathe slow and stuff when I'm turned on, you know?" Prompto managed, tripping over every word. Oh my god what was he saying. Ignis' fingertips trailed up to find his face, and it honestly felt like little electric paths being drawn over his skin. Ignis had never touched him this much during a scene, and even though he knew it was necessary he was still losing his mind over it. A single index finger pressed over his lips, the leather warm against the sensitive skin. 

"Hush," Ignis said, and though it was firm it was not unkind. "You know your safeword, and will use it if you have need. Yes?"

"Yes," Prompto said in a near whisper. He felt goosebumps erupting on his biceps and tried to breathe more slowly. 

With a graceful flick of his hand, Ignis summoned a weapon. In the split second before the blue glow faded, Prompto expected a crop or flogger; and sucked in a sharp breath when he saw one of Ignis' daggers. The bottom dropped out of his stomach, and if it were anyone else he was sure he'd be genuinely scared. Prompto was no idiot, and he knew that even blind, Ignis had insane self control. Plus, if he had any doubts that he could keep Prompto safe, there was no way he would do this. It helped that he'd once seen Ignis tease Gladio with a blade in scene, and, well. To say he'd been into it was a big understatement. 

Despite knowing in his core that he was safe, Prompto's heart still fluttered in his throat when Ignis' index finger lifted his chin and he watched the point of the blade close in on his throat. When he felt it against his Adam's apple, he let out a pathetic little huff of air. "Whoa, whoa," he said almost absently, his voice shaking more than he'd want to admit. 

"Too much for you?" Ignis' tone said he knew it wasn't, and the tip of the blade slid down his throat with agonizing slowness. The sharp sting of the sensation, despite how it clearly was not cutting skin, honed Prompto's normally nonexistent focus to a razor edge. 

Fuck, he was already shaking like a leaf. How did Ignis do this to him every single time? He squeezed his ankles, struggling not to nervous fidget. They'd gotten into this like thirty seconds ago, and here he was naked on the floor and so worked up he was trembling. How?

The knife point came to rest between his collarbones, and there was something deeply scary about a sharp thing pressed up against that vulnerable little triangle of skin. "It's not too much," he affirmed, realizing he hadn't answered and Ignis would definitely need some verbal cues. 

There was the oddly delightful scratch of the point down his solar plexus, and it was a whole new struggle keeping his chest from heaving with each breath. He knew he'd be sorry if he shrank away, though there was a big part of his brain trying to make him do that. 

Prompto actually yelped when the cold flat of the blade pressed against his stomach, and looked up in time to see Ignis' mouth quirk in a tiny smile. Somehow, that was only more intimidating. Slowly, very slowly, the edge of the blade slid across his gut; and though Prompto trusted Ignis with anything for a split second his brain was sure he was being disembowelled. The low whine that came out of his mouth surprised him with how desperate it sounded. 

Ignis of course remained totally silent. Prompto had to tell himself like he always did that it meant he was doing okay, that with Ignis silence meant praise. He gave a startled little cry when the tip of the knife scratched down his inner thigh, oh my god there must be a cut this time. He squeezed his eyes shut, panting as the blade made a slow and meandering path down to his knee. 

Speaking of knees, Prompto's were getting a bit sore. Ignis wasn't touching him right now, but that made him way more apprehensive. He didn't dare shift his position even a little, or to open his eyes - he had no idea why he'd closed them in the first place, but now opening them seemed super overwhelming. 

He waited, panting a little and trying to ignore the mounting tension in his belly. He didn't have any reason to be afraid, and he knew it; but every second that passed without contact he felt a sick swoop of fear. 

Suddenly, pain sliced down his ribs. The sound that came out of him was indescribable, and as the blade bit in again it drove everything from his mind. He could no longer even think of jumping away, there was nothing but the drag of the knife on his skin. "Sir," he choked, and he was shocked he actually managed to not use Ignis' name with the state he was in. Though it was probably the state he was in that was helping with that. 

Even Prompto's breath shook as he anticipated another cut that did not come. Instead, he felt the cool metal against his parted lips, and he squeezed his eyes shut even tighter. He wasn't actually sure what he was afraid of any more, but he whined softly as he was left without contact again. 

"You've shut your eyes, haven't you?" Ignis sounded almost amused. 

"Yes, Sir."

Prompto jumped when he felt Ignis' gloved hand slide through his hair. As soon as he realized what it was, he leaned into it desperately; biting the inside of his lip so he didn't get shamefully whiny. Oh my god, he wanted so fucking bad to be touched. He'd do anything if Ignis would touch him more. Literally anything. 

"Are you frightened?" 

"Yes, Sir," it was hard to make his voice much louder than a whisper, and he tried to swallow around the tight lump that was suddenly in his throat. "Please..."

"What are you asking for?" Somehow he managed to sound patient and very firm at the same time. 

Prompto's throat tightened so much that he had to gasp for breath, and it came out as a sob. He had no idea what he was begging for. His eyes started to hurt and he pressed his mouth into a tight line in an effort not to burst into tears. Why was he even trying? They both knew he was going to cry. "L-let me suck your dick," he whimpered, going crimson as he realized what was coming out of his stupid mouth. Fuck, that really was what he wanted. He was painfully hard, not squirming was almost impossible. 

"No," Ignis said coldly, without so much as a moment's hesitation. 

A few fat tears overflowed Prompto's eyes. "Please," he said in a tiny trembling squeak. "Please, I want it so b-bad," he finally opened his eyes to give Ignis a pleading look that he knew wouldn't have helped even if the man could see him. 

Instead, he was just in time to watch Ignis lifting the knife to his throat. His heart hammered and he slammed his eyes shut again before he felt the blade kiss the tender skin under his jaw. 

"You know that simply won't happen," Ignis pressed the edge of the blade in, and Prompto shuddered. His stomach felt tight, he knew if he was touched he'd cum in seconds. It might just be because he wasn't exactly in his right mind, but he was sure if Ignis allowed Prompto to blow him he'd get off just doing that; no touching required. 

He swallowed almost reflexively, his throat clicking against the pressure of the knife. "I r-really wanna. Do that for you..." his voice finally broke completely, and he degraded into quiet sobs. 

He felt the smooth touch of Ignis' leather glove slide down from his shoulder to his wrist, then gently take his hand from where it still rested obediently on his ankle. Prompto just cried and let himself be moved, so happy to be touched that another wave of hot tears poured down his face. 

"You have permission to touch yourself," Ignis said sternly, his long-fingered hand helping Prompto wrap his own around his aching cock. The moment he so much as brushed himself, Prompto let out a groan that even he could tell was slutty. The knife slid along the curve of his neck, the point scratching over his collarbone. 

"Can I..." Prompto knew he wouldn't be able to get the rest out, but it didn't seem to matter. 

"You are allowed to cum."

That was a good thing, because it was definitely going to happen once he actually moved his hand. When he did it was with no rhythm whatsoever, pretty much just desperate to get off. It wasn't as though it was the first time he'd masturbated in front of Ignis, though he was probably past the point of being embarrassed about anything at the moment. Each breath was a quiet choked moan, and he felt a tear roll over his jaw and down the length of his neck. 

Just when Prompto's body tensed, the tip of the blade bit his side again. The pain of the drag on his skin stopped his orgasm just as it was about to peak, catching him right in that moment of full body bliss and mingling with it and stretching it out for what felt like it must be ten times as long. 

Blinking stars out of his vision and panting like it'd been years since he'd been able to breathe, Prompto collapsed out of his kneeling position onto his hip. Once he'd done that, he just kind of kept going, and laid down on the floor. "I'm just gonna lay here, kay?" His lower legs were completely numb and starting to prickle almost unbearably with pins and needles. Wow, was his head ever spinning. 

Ignis reached for him, found his side and tracked a path up to his hair. Prompto giggled breathlessly; the fingertips on his ribs tickled. The hand in his hair made him damn near tear up all over again. 

"You did very well," Ignis' voice was much softer now. "You're a good boy." The words made Prompto's chest feel warm and tight, and he couldn't stop a grin so big it made his cheeks hurt. He buried his face shyly in his arms, then realized he was being stupid. He nuzzled into Ignis' hand and let himself be happy. He'd done it! 

Ignis had done it. And he seemed... happy. That was an even better reward than being called a good boy. Prompto would still really love a kiss, but he'd hit Gladio up later. All he'd really wanted was for Ignis to be okay and he was pretty sure he'd nailed that one. 

Slowly the feeling came back into Prompto's legs, and he laid quietly and contently, enjoying those rare words of praise and Ignis' hand on him. His side was stinging, but he wasn't interested in moving even enough to look. 

"Prompto?" Ignis said, as if to make he was still awake. 

"Mm?"

"Thank you."

That was all he said, but the bare honesty in his voice said everything for him almost more than the words did. There was no questioning exactly what he meant, and all of a sudden tears had rushed up behind Prompto's eyes and thickened his throat. 

"... you're crying?" Ignis sounded taken aback, and maybe even concerned. The last thing Prompto wanted was for him to think he was doing something wrong, so he dragged himself across the few inches between them and rested his head on Ignis' thigh. He knew that might not go over great, but his brain currently felt like it'd been blended and he couldn't find it in himself to care. He clumsily rubbed at his eyes, mostly because his face was hot and itchy. 

"I j-just, I really wanna help," he sniffled, burying his face against Ignis' leg because all he wanted was as much physical contact as he could possibly get. "I, I really wanted to do something for you, you really d-deserve it..." _I really wanted to see you acting like yourself again_ was poised on the tip of his tongue but he bit it back. 

"If you really wanted to do something for me," that usual tone - the one Gladio called 'bitchy' - was back and Prompto could not be happier. "You would make sure Noct is still feeding himself."

Prompto laughed, and it sounded pretty pathetic through his tears; but he meant it. He also hasn't been kicked off of Ignis' lap and that was a really good sign, he thought. "I don't think he'll listen to me, but okay."

Patting his shoulder with an air of finality that meant he should get up, Ignis said, "Come now, let's get Gladio back here. I'm sure he'd be delighted to hold you for a while."

 _He'll be even happier to see you like this,_ Prompto thought with a big grin he didn't have to bother to hide. "Mmhm, sounds good!"

**Author's Note:**

> ugh I have to forgo my usual meme notes bc I actually have shit to say
> 
> This was definitely a challenge, but one I was very ready for. Originally this was going to be with Gladio, but I realized there was no way Ignis would do it with how things are at this point. It's exactly what Prompto says - and I think Ignis is a little frustrated with Gladio's hand-holding. 
> 
> Why knifeplay? Generally speaking, it wouldn't be particularly safe with a blind Dom. However, I'm factoring in Ignis' level of skill and comfort with his own knives - he would have incredible perception of where the blade starts and ends and feel them almost as an extension of his body - so it seemed actually a very fitting and much safer choice than other things like impact play. 
> 
> Hopefully I pulled this off! Including Prompto's POV, lmao...


End file.
